leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grey (XY027)
Grey (Japanese: グレー Grey) is a character of the day who appeared in To Find a Fairy Flower!. He lives in Calanthe Town. Grey lived together with his wife Florence and their in peace. One day, Florence fell ill while she was watering the flowers in their garden. She was quickly taken to the Calanthe Town hospital by ambulance. This saddened Flabébé, who had always enjoyed Florence's company, and she left Grey while he was asleep to search for her. When he woke up, he was shocked to see Flabébé was gone, but he had a hunch about where she was. He quickly went to the hospital, where he found Flabébé in front of the window of Florence's room. When a strong gust struck, however, Flabébé was blown away. She lost her flower, which was subsequently run over and destroyed by a car. The gust blew Flabébé further away, and Grey was unable to get her back. Since then, he had been looking for Flabébé everywhere, but could not find her. Flabébé's disappearance greatly saddened Florence, who went into a state of emotional despair even though she was recovering from her illness. Grey was also worried about Flabébé's well-being, since her flower was destroyed and she would not survive without a new one. Sometime later, when Grey was walking down the street, he suddenly noticed Flabébé sitting on top of 's head. He quickly ran towards her and hugged the girl, happy to have finally found Flabébé. and had found Flabébé earlier and had concluded she had a Trainer already. When Grey came to them, they realized that he was her Trainer. They introduced themselves, and Grey thanked them for taking care of Flabébé. Grey then asked Flabébé to come home, but she hesitated to accept since she had taken a liking to Bonnie. asked Grey why Flabébé did not have a flower of her own when they found her, and Grey explained to the group what had happened before. After this, the group proposed finding a new flower for Flabébé. However, Grey told them that it was not a normal flower available in flower stores, but instead a special flower called the "Fairy Flower", which only grows in a certain area. Ash and his friends then decided to go look for the Fair Flower and bring it to the hospital in which Florence was staying. They advised Grey to keep Florence company in the meantime. Later, just as Grey was assuring Florence that Ash and his friends would bring the Fairy Flower over soon, the group entered Florence's room. They had successfully found a Fairy Flower, and Flabébé had attached herself to it. Flabébé then reunited with Florence, and she suddenly felt a lot better. Pokémon is a Pokémon owned by Grey, which lives with him and Florence. One day, Florence fell ill and was hospitalized. Saddened by this, Flabébé left Grey while he slept to go see Florence again, only to be blown away by a gust of wind and lose her flower. She landed in 's hair, and took a liking to the girl because of the flower ornament in her hair. After meeting up with Grey again at the Pokémon Center, Grey told them that Flabébé would need to find a new Fairy Flower or else she would not be able to survive. They managed to find one, but attacked the group and stole . Flabébé defeated Team Rocket with her pollen, causing them to lose the will to fight. Afterwards, the group met up with Florence at the hospital she was staying at. Seeing Flabébé again made Florence so happy that she felt like would recover soon. As they parted ways, Bonnie thanked Flabébé for the time they spent together, and she bade farewell, hoping Flabébé would continue have a good life with Grey and Florence. She reappeared in Bonnie's flashback in Till We Compete Again!. None of Flabébé's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=最上嗣生 Tsuguo Mogami |en=David Wills |fi=Ilkka Villi |he=גדי לוי Gadi Levy |pl=Stefan Knothe |pt_br=Gilberto Baroli |es_eu=José Luis Cerezo}} Category:Male characters Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Anime characters es:Gray fr:Fabien it:Forco zh:格雷